


Zaeed and Hackett

by Pixelatrix



Series: Unconventional: A series of dates [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of dates between Zaeed and Hackett, related to Unconventional.</p><p>I'm going to do a series of one-shots that feature individual dates between the Zaeed/Hackett/Fin from my Unconventional story.  This is the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaeed and Hackett

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Celtic Grace
> 
> If you have any specific dates that you'd like to see in this series, please let me know in the comments. =) Hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> Bioware owns all.

**Date One – After Mindoir**

“You _are_ late.” Hackett didn’t bother to look up from the report that he was reading when the front door of his apartment on Elysium opened.

“Fuck off.” Zaeed growled at him before he threw his bag on the couch beside Hackett.

Hackett finally looked up to find Zaeed covered in mud and blood. He stood up to head over to him “What the hell happened to you?”

“Batarians.” Zaeed pushed Hackett’s hands away from him. “I’m not fucking injured stop looking for wounds.”

“Where did you run into batarians?” Hackett led Zaeed into the bedroom and began to strip him out of his armor. “Were you on Mindoir for some reason?”

Zaeed nodded his head before leaning against Hackett’s neck for a moment. “Buddy from my Alliance days sends me this message telling me that fucking slavers have attacked the colony.  He’s sent his sixteen year old daughter to hide in the woods. And he wants to know if I can come and take her to safety. Fuckin’ hell, Steven.  I’ve seen a lot of fucked up shit, but if there’s something worse than a massacre, that’s what those bastards did.”

“The girl?” Hackett guided Zaeed into the shower.

“Safe. I…” Zaeed’s voice trailed off when Hackett began gently washing the muck off his body.  Hackett paid careful attention to a new scar on his neck. “Fuck.  I didn’t get to their house in time though, they’d slaughtered him and his wife. Fucking batarians. An Alliance patrol took her to safety.  I’m going to pay for her to get back into a school somewhere. _Fucking bastards._   Steven?”

“What do you need?” Hackett’s fingers hovered along the tattoo on his side.

Zaeed wrapped his fingers around Hackett’s throat to back him up to the wall. “I can’t be fucking gentle right now.  There…”

“Take what you need.”

Without further encouragement, Zaeed spun him around and pressed his hand on his shoulders to bend him over.   Hackett shifted a little so he could grip the bar that ran along the back of the shower wall for support.  He lubed up his cock and with a smack of his hand against Hackett’s ass, he surged into him with one hard thrust. 

Zaeed didn’t hesitate or slow his movements once.  He took out his frustration and anger in each movement.  He gripped the hair on the back of Hackett’s head to yank him back while his other hand continued to alternate strikes on his ass.  It didn’t take many hard movements of his cock brushing against Hackett’s prostate for him to climax.  The clenching around his cock triggered Zaeed’s orgasm. 

Zaeed’s forehead dropped against Hackett’s back. “ _I fucking needed that._ ”

“You still owe me dinner.” Hackett twisted around in his arms to pull him down into a kiss. “And you’re buying since you stood me up.”

“Bastard.”

* * *

 

**Date Two – Elysium, after the Blitz**

Zaeed stood at the edge of the crowd gathered on Elysium.  They were celebrating the heroes of the Blitz.  In particular, Lieutenant Finnegan Shepard was receiving a medal from _Admiral Hackett._ They had decided to have a short vacation since Hackett had to be at the ceremony anyway.  He just had to wait for the goddamn speeches to finish. 

He glanced over at Shepard.  He hadn’t seen her in a few years.  She’d turned into a beautiful woman. Hackett was finally wrapping up the bloody speech so Zaeed turned his attention back to his boyfriend.  He met him after the crowds had dispersed.

“Bar or restaurant?” Hackett asked as they walked together.

“What the bloody hell do you think?” Zaeed draped his arm across Hackett’s shoulder. “There’s that bar with the good whiskey near the apartment. Have I mentioned how fucking hot you are in uniform?”

“I believe you mentioned how hot I look getting _out_ of the damn thing.” Hackett laughed.

They stepped into the bar to find that it was already filled with Alliance marines celebrating.  The benefits of hanging out with an Admiral meant that it didn’t take much for them to clear out one of the tables of soldiers to get one to themselves.

“Did you see her?” Hackett asked once they were seated across from each other in a booth at the back of the bar. 

“Fin?” Zaeed rubbed his foot against the back of his leg. “I did.”

“I do love a hot redhead. It’s a weakness of mine.” Hackett smiled at the man across from him. “Do you think she’d be interested?”

“Maybe.” Zaeed focused his attention on getting closer to running his boot across Hackett’s crotch.

“From the way her eyes have been following us across the bar, I’m thinking we stand a good chance.”  Hackett pushed his foot back down to the floor.  “Drink your damn scotch.”

“I’ve got a better fucking idea.” Zaeed stood back up to grab Hackett by the arm and led him out of the bar again. 

“We’re being followed,” Hackett muttered to Zaeed as they stepped away from the bar.

“Wasn’t that the bloody point?” Zaeed smirked at him.

“Let’s give the Lieutenant a show.” Hackett pulled him into a nearby alley and found himself pressed up against the wall a moment later.  He could see the redhead in Alliance fatigues standing a few feet away out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

 

**Date Three – The First Date after they’re officially dating Fin**

“What the bloody hell is taking you so long?” Zaeed stepped into the bathroom to find Hackett preparing to shave and trim his beard.

“It’s getting too damn long.” Hackett gestured towards the hair on his chin.

“Give it.” Zaeed held his hand out for the razor.  He motioned for Hackett to turn around to face him.  “Let me do it. I’m better with the fucking sharp objects.”

Hackett chuckled but tilted his head back to allow Zaeed to start on his neck.  He grabbed him by the chin to turn him more to the left.  With long, deft movements, it didn’t take long before he was tapping the razor in the sink and pulling Hackett’s head forward so he could trim the area around the beard that he preferred to keep.

Zaeed was more of a five o’clock shadow kind of man, but Hackett liked the damn beard.  It did give him something to pull on in fun moments.  Fin seemed to enjoy it as well.  She had already left Elysium. They had hung around to spend a few more days together. 

It was important to him that they build their relationships individually and together.  Shaving wasn’t actually the goddamn date; they were going out for a game of pool or two followed by dinner.  He just liked the intimacy of shaving over the chiseled contours of Hackett’s face. 

“If you don’t stop looking at me like that, we’re never going to make it out of this damn bathroom.” Hackett carefully took the razor out of Zaeed’s fingers to set it on the sink. He kissed him hard on the lips then stepped out of the bathroom to pull on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a black blazer.  He glanced up to find Zaeed already dressed in jeans and a light grey hoodie. “So what’s the wager?”

“If I win the pool game, I get to tie your goddamn ass to the bed.” Zaeed pulled on one of his boots while smirking over at Hackett.

“Just my ass?”

“Smug bastard.” Zaeed flicked him on the ass with the towel that he’d left on the bed. “If you win…”

“If I win, I’m tying your ass to the balcony.” Hackett finished for him. “I consider it a win-win either way.”

“ _Smug bastard._ ”

“We really have to work on your ability to express your emotions.  You could try saying, I love you.” Hackett dodged the towel for a second time.  “C’mon, I’ve got a game of pool to win.”

Technically speaking, Hackett was the better player.  The odds were in his favor.  It really depended on how well he could distract that bastard and how much Hackett wanted to be the one tying or the one tied up.  Zaeed tried every trick in the goddamn book to distract him, but the fucking pool shark beat him soundly in all four games that they played.

Two hours later, Zaeed found himself standing on the balcony of their apartment with his wrists tied to the railing and his legs spread apart with his ankles also securely fastened.  The lights in the apartment were turned off and it was dark enough that no one would be able to see him.   The kinky bastard behind him was running his hands up the back of his thighs.

“You’ll have to keep your voice down, Zaeed.” Hackett whispered to him as he slowly spread his cheeks apart. 

His tongue dragged across Zaeed a few times before teasing him with a single finger.  It glided in and out of him a few times before a second one was added.  The tautness of the bindings on his ankles kept him from bucking too much against the intrusion.  Hackett deliberately kept his movements to shallow to touch the deeper places inside of him.

“You _fucking_ bastard,” he growled down at the man driving him insane.

“Maybe we should’ve brought one of the pool cues home with us.” Hackett twisted his fingers around a little which just increased desire. “I bet you would’ve enjoyed the things I can think of doing with one.”

“I’m more interested in the goddamn rod between your legs.” Zaeed tested the strength of the ties around his wrists.  “Fuck me.”

“Ask nicely.” Hackett stood up and let his cock rub against Zaeed’s ass. “Ask nicely and I’ll think about it.”

“ _Bastard.”_

 _“_ I think you can do better than that.” He continued grinding himself against the other man. “I could always go sit in the chair and jack off while I stare at your ass. Just leave you there for a few hours.”

“Fuck me…please.” Zaeed spoke through gritted teeth when Hackett leaned forward to bite him hard on the shoulder.  He’d have a mark in the morning

Hackett took him at a leisurely pace that had Zaeed cursing him under his breath.  The curses were intermingled with what Hackett would teasingly refer to as _begging_.  The bastard completely ignored everything that he said.  He just kept the same damn casual movements.  He didn’t stop until he was flush against the other man. 

“God I do love taking you like this.” Hackett pressed his lips to the spot that he’d bitten earlier.

The pace increased gradually.  Hackett kept his hands gripped tightly to Zaeed’s sides as he started to thrust harder into him.  He shifted his angle so that each time he pressed all the way in; he was hitting the nerves just right.  The pressure built up inside of Zaeed until he was cumming over the edge of the balcony.  He hoped to fucking hell that no one was walking below at that moment.  He tightened his muscles around Hackett a few times and it wasn’t long before he felt his orgasm as well.

“Untie me you pushy bastard.” Zaeed muttered after they’d both recovered.

“In a minute.” Hackett collapsed into the nearby chair. “I might need a second round.”

* * *

**Date Four – After the destruction of First _Normandy_**

****

The _official_ memorial for those lost on the _Normandy_ had happened a few days ago.  The dedication of the memorial on Elysium would be another _official_ thing that Zaeed would attend on the outskirts of the crowd while Hackett had to stand front and center.  Hackett wasn’t sure how the hell he was going to make it through another damn speech, pretending that Finnegan had been nothing more than a Commander in the Alliance to him. 

He had a few months to recover from the pain before he had to go to Elysium for that ceremony.  It was a small relief.  He stood in his office staring at the small koi plushie on his desk. They’d been trading the damn thing back and forth since they’d lost Finnegan.  He chuckled at what she would think about him and Zaeed traveling with the little stuffed fish.

His fingers reached out to clench around the toy. He’d buy her a million of the damn things if it brought her back to them.  A quiet cough near the door caused him to set it back on his desk.  He turned to find _Councilor_ Anderson hesitating by the door.

“David?” He frowned at him. “Shouldn’t you be on the Citadel?”

“I should.” Anderson waited for the door to close before moving towards him. “There’s a friend of yours sitting in a C-sec holding cell.  I thought you might want to take the jump back to the Citadel with me to bail the idiot out.”

“Zaeed?” Hackett pulled up his terminal to send a quick message to his yeoman that he’d be on the Citadel for a few days. 

He grabbed the plushie and motion for Anderson to follow him.  Anderson filled him in on the way over to his quarters where he packed as quickly as possible. He kept clothes at the apartment on the Citadel but he liked to be prepared. 

It seemed that Zaeed had taken offense to something that had been said at Flux by one of the customers.  The _argument_ had quickly devolved into a full on fistfight.   C-sec had tossed all of the individuals involved in holding cells.  Anderson had pulled a few strings, but Zaeed hadn’t apparently calmed down enough to be released.  He was hoping that Hackett would be able to help.

“I told you not to fucking let me out.” Zaeed stormed out of the cell and stopped short when he caught sight of Hackett. “Steven.”

“What the…” Hackett didn’t get to fully vent his annoyance at his partner.  Zaeed all but knocked him to the ground when he wrapped his arms around him.

“Let’s give them a little privacy, shall we?” Captain Bailey ordered his people out of the room and Anderson followed him.

“Is this what we’re going to be doing from now on? I’m going to be flying around to bail you out of the brig.” Hackett held him close and felt the tears on his neck even though Zaeed never made a sound. “I brought the koi for you.  I thought you might need it.”

“I couldn’t let them fucking…” Zaeed pushed back out of his arms. “I couldn’t fucking let that bastard talk about her. I couldn’t. They’re lucky that all I did was to punch the bastard.”

“I think there are better ways for us to remember Finnegan.” Hackett pulled him back into his arms. “How about a tattoo?”

“We already have the numbers on our sides.” Zaeed was quiet for a moment. “The fucking koi.”

“The koi?” Hackett frowned at him.

“We should get a tattoo of that bloody plushie on our arms.” He moved out away from Hackett to grab the Admiral’s bag.  He walked out of C-sec headquarters with Hackett following close behind. “Let’s do it now.”

“You want to get an orange and white fish tattooed on your arm now.” Hackett raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you sure that you’ve slept the scotch off enough to make decisions like that?”

“Don’t be a goddamn bastard.  We’re getting tattoos.” He tossed the bag back to Hackett.

“On one condition.” Hackett followed him to the skycar terminal. “No more damn calls from the brig.”

“Fine.”

 


End file.
